I am not ill
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur refusing to go anywhere near Merlin whilst he has a cold, Merlin seeks the help from his good friend Gwaine to get his own way. This story is for 'Storylover158' as an early birthday present and dedicated to them. Please R&R. Enjoy.


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_This story is for and dedicated to 'Storylover158' Thank you so much and happy birthday for Monday. :) Hope you like it._

_This story is malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made._

* * *

><p>"AACCHHOOO!"<p>

"Bless you."

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin said, wiping his nose and sniffling. Merlin stood up from the settee, turned to face Arthur and straddled him. Merlin moved in to kiss Arthur. But Arthur pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm horny Arthur and I want you in me."

Arthur lifted Merlin off him. "I don't think so. You're getting a cold."

"What does me having a cold have to do with whether we have sex or not?"

"Because I have business meetings for the next two weeks. I don't want to be catching cold if everyone in these meetings will be focusing on me."

"But I don't have a cold Arthur." Merlin denied.

"Yes you do. No sex until you're better."

Merlin huffed and stormed into their room. "Where you going?" Merlin ignored Arthur's question and came out of their room thirty seconds later with a blanket and pillow and threw them at Arthur. "If you don't want to catch it then you better not share the same bed as me."

"You're not serious Merlin? All of this because I said no to sex until you get better."

"No Arthur. All of this because I don't want you full of cold when you are at your meetings. Goodnight." he said and walked back into their bedroom and shut the door behind them.

* * *

><p>The next morning Merlin found the bedroom in darkness, which he thought was weird as the clock beside him read 8:47am. Not feeling up to getting out of bed just yet as he felt like crap, he put the little lamp on and saw a little note. He picked it up and squinted his eyes at it, just managing to read what it said.<p>

_Merlin. Hope you are feeling better this morning, although I'm guessing not as they always say you feel more worse first thing in the morning and last thing at night when you have a cold. I drew the blinds down as I guessed that you wouldn't appreciate the blinding sun waking you up if you felt like crap. I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean for it to sound as if I was more concerned for myself than for you. Take it easy and rest up today. I'll try and leave early. If I can. I'll see you about three._

_Love you. Arthur. X _

Merlin smiled at the note. Perhaps he acted a bit over the top. But Arthur saying no to sex last night and no more sex until he was better only made Merlin want him all the more. Merlin was determined to get Arthur to have sex with him before this cold he had went away. Wanting some ideas as to what to do. Merlin rang his best friend Gwaine.

_"Hello?"_

"'Ello."

_"Fucking hell Merlin. I hope you don't look as bad as you sound."_

"I have yet to drag my arse out of bed and look in the mirror to find that out, but I bet I do. Listen. I need your help."

* * *

><p>Arthur walked through his front door at five past three and immediately shivered. It seemed that Merlin had the cooler on making the flat feel as though you are stood inside a fridge. Keeping his coat on, Arthur walked through to the living room and froze in his tracks at what he saw. Merlin was sat on the settee with his his feet propped up and the small table that was sat in front of him. Naked and fanning himself with his hand. Merlin looked to his left and saw Arthur stood there. Staring at Merlin.<p>

"Arthur. You're home early."

"I said in my note this morning that I would try and get home early." he replied not taking his eyes from Merlin. When Merlin turned to face Arthur, he shook his head. "Merlin what have you done to the flat? It's like standing in a fridge."

"I am hot Arthur. I can't seem to cool down."

"That's why you haven't got a stitch of clothing on?"

"Yes Arthur." Merlin stood up and walked towards Arthur. "I think I might take a cold shower. Although." Merlin paused, looking Arthur up and down. "I think you're the one in need of a cold shower as you refuse to touch me." he said walking past Arthur and into the bathroom. Arthur looked down and saw the very visible tent in his trousers.

"Please let it go the other way and let him go cold please." Arthur begged as he looked up and sighed.

When Arthur heard the shower running, telling him that Merlin was in the shower. Merlin got a message on his mobile. Looking to check if Merlin was still in the shower, Arthur picked up Merlin's phone and opened the message. It was from Gwaine. _Merlin, how are you feeling? We all know how Arthur is around sick people. Avoids them so he doesn't get it himself. If you go cold and want help warming up, let me know and I'll be right round _;).

Arthur growled and chucked Merlin's mobile on the settee just as Merlin walked out of the bathroom, straight past Arthur and into their bedroom, completely naked whilst rubbing his hair dry with a small towel.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up in the middle of the night and felt around for Merlin but only came into contact with a cold empty space. Arthur got up and started to look for Merlin. He found him in the spare room in the middle of the double bed wearing a dressing gown over his sleeping bottoms, snuggled right under the thick duvet, with a really thick blanket that was thrown across the bed as an extra cover. Arthur sighed and walked over to the side of the bed. Knowing he would be hot under them covers, he stripped naked and got under the covers, wrapping an arm around Merlin.<p>

When Merlin heard Arthur's breathing change that told him that Arthur was asleep. Merlin opened his eyes and smiled before drifting back off to sleep.

Arthur woke up moaning and arching his back as he felt the hand around him get faster. "Ah Merlin." he moaned. _Merlin?_ "WHOAH" Arthur jumped out of bed and stood there, still hard, staring at Merlin. "What are you doing?"

"I woke up and was surprised to find you next to me, seeing as I left you last night because I didn't want to wake you with me be cold one minute, hot the next. Throwing the covers off then snuggling back down. Anyway, I woke up and saw that you was hard so I decided to help you."

"I'm going to have a shower before I go to work." Arthur looked down before looking back up. "A cold one." he said before leaving the room. Merlin watched him go and dropped back down on to the pillows and sighed loudly.

After he was showered and dressed, Arthur walked into the kitchen see Merlin eating a dry piece of toast. He leaned forward and kissed Merlin on the forehead. "I'm gonna get going. Listen. Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but, I'm going to stop over at Lancelot's tonight."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened this morning. Another morning like that and I won't be able to stop myself and jump on you."

"You were the one that came to me in the middle of the night."

"Yeah because I woke up and found you gone."

"Well once you found me why didn't you go back to bed once you knew I was fine."

"I don't know. Merlin-"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know how you get on at the meeting." he said, pushing past Arthur and walked into their bedroom, shutting the door with a bang.

Arthur sighed. "Way to go stupid." Arthur put his coat on and stormed out of the flat, mad at himself, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>That evening Merlin answered the door and found Gwaine stood there. "You do look like shit Merlin."<p>

"Thank you. You're all heart." Merlin replied as he let Gwaine in the flat. "Where's Arthur? Isn't he normally home by now?"

"He is spending the night at Lancelot's so he doesn't get tempted again like this morning. I did what you said, make sure I am naked acting as if I'm hot for when he walks through that door. I suffered all last night for it. I couldn't get warm no matter what I did. He had a hard on yesterday and when I woke up this morning, I found that he came to me in the spare room."

"Did you wake him up the right way?"

"I did. He had to take a cold shower, after he got dressed he told me that he was going to spend the night at Lancelot's so another episode of what happened this morning doesn't happen again tomorrow."

"Looks like you will have to take this to the next step."

"And how do I do that?"

"Simple. You simply pull on his sympathy strings." Gwaine looked at his watch. "It's half nine. We better get down for the night. We're up at four."

"As in Four am? What for?"

"All will be explained tomorrow Merlin. I'll crash on the couch. Trust me."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Merlin heard Gwaine laugh as he walked towards his room. "Oh Merlin. Before I forget. Is Arthur a heavy sleeper?"

"Yeah. Once he's asleep that's it then until his alarm goes off the next morning. And that doesn't wake him so I have to nudge him and shake him. Why?"

"Just wondering. Night Merlin."

Merlin frowned at Gwaine who was smiling at him innocently, too innocent for Merlin's liking. "Night." he said before walking in his room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up to someone banging on Lancelot's door Arthur looked at the clock on Lancelot's video and saw that it was three minutes past five in the morning. He stood up just as Lancelot came walking out of his room in just his boxer shorts scratching his head looking tired. "Who the fuck is knocking on your door at this time in the morning?"<p>

"I don't know Arthur. I can't see through doors."

"ARTHUR. WAKE UP." came Gwaine's voice. Arthur rushed to the door and opened it up. "Gwaine?"

"Blimey Arthur. Merlin told me you was a heavy sleeper but I thought that you would have heard your phone. I've rang you like fifteen times."

Arthur looked at his phone to see that he had seventeen miss calls on it. All from Gwaine. "Why? What's up?"

"It's Merlin. He had a really bad bout of coughing. He couldn't get his breath. Merlin told me that you was sleeping here tonight and with him not being well I crashed on your settee. He couldn't get his breath Arthur. I had to call for an ambulance. I couldn't get hold of you. Merlin told me to get on home and that he would be fine because I have to at work in an hour. I just got out of the shower and Merlin text saying he could come home. So I came to get you. You haven't got work until this afternoon. You can pick him up." Arthur rushed and quickly got dressed. He quickly put his jeans on, zipping them up but leaving them unbuttoned. He shoved his feet into his trainers and put his t-shirt on inside out. "I'll give you a ring Lancelot." Arthur said before rushing out of the door.

Lancelot made his way to his bedroom. "I better go after him. Is Merlin alright now?"

"There's nothing wrong with Merlin apart from a cold." Lancelot turned and saw Gwaine grinning. Lancelot narrowed his eyes. "What have you done?"

"I simply helped Merlin get what he wants."

"Which is?"

"Sex with Arthur."

Lancelot sat down on his settee and looked up at Gwaine. "Tell me everything."

* * *

><p>Arthur pulled up outside the hospital and got out of his car. He held his keys over his shoulder and pushed the button that automatically locked his car as he ran into reception. He glanced around and saw Merlin sat among some people who were talking amongst themselves wearing jogging bottoms and what looked like, one of Arthur's tops.<p>

"Merlin!" Arthur rushed over to Merlin who stood up, looking tired. "I am so sorry, the one night I am not there something happens." Arthur hugged Merlin tightly. "Come on. Lets get you home." Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and lead him out of the hospital.

A woman who was sat next to Merlin leaned over to talk to the woman next to her. "I don't get that. A bloke drops that skinny bloke off telling him to stay put, then thirty minutes later, a blond man comes rushing in, tripping over his own feet, apologises to the skinny man thinking he has been here all night and takes him home."

The other woman smiled. "That skinny man did nothing but sniffle and cough since he sat down. I'm guessing that the blond man is his boyfriend and probably said no sex until he is better and the skinny man got another friend to help play the sympathy card."

"What makes you think that?"

"I've played that card with my husband several times. Works every time." the woman replied before going back to read her magazine.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Merlin who was sleeping. He looked so peaceful, beautiful. Arthur, letting his worry of catching something from Merlin so he would be fine for his meetings, flew out the window as he leaned down and kissed Merlin on the lips. He ran his finger down Merlin's cheek and deepened the kiss when he felt Merlin start to respond. Merlin woke up and put his hands on Arthur's shoulders, pushing him back. "Arthur? What are you doing?"<p>

"I've been stupid Merlin. I was that worried about me catching your cold, going to the lengths of sleeping over at a mates so I'm not near you and you end up in hospital. I feel awful."

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. "You can make it up to me if you like."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Arthur. I've missed you."

Arthur leaned down and started to kiss Merlin again, taking longer than necessary to remove their clothes as Arthur kept his mouth on Merlin's. Once naked Arthur started to prepare Merlin who arched his back when he felt Arthur's fingers enter him. "Oh yes Arthur. More." he moaned as he started to fuck himself on Arthur's fingers.

Arthur removed his fingers and lined his cock up before thrusting into Merlin. "Oh Arthur."

"Gods Merlin." Arthur moaned as he started thrusting in and out of Merlin.

"Arthur. T-t-touch me."

Arthur took hold of Merlin's cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. Merlin cried out as he came, emptying himself, covering his and Arthur's stomachs. After a couple of more thrusts, Arthur came, spilling all into Merlin before collapsing on top of him. Arthur turned to lay on his side, pulling Merlin with him and fell asleep along with Merlin, still buried inside of him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Merlin awoke in Arthur's arms and turned to move onto his back, moaning when he felt Arthur slide out of him. Arthur woke up and propped himself up on his elbow. "Are you alright?"<p>

"I am now. What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in your meeting."

"Lancelot is doing the meeting today. I sent him a message when you was asleep, telling him that I was staying here to look after you." Merlin sat up and kissed Arthur. "Thank you." he said before getting up to make his way to the bathroom.

Arthur laid back down and was just starting to drift off again when he heard Merlin coughing in the bathroom. He shot up and ran into the bathroom to see Merlin washing his hands. He rushed up to Merlin and started to rub his back. "Steady Merlin, breath deeply."

Merlin turned to face him. "What?"

"Gwaine said that you had a coughing bout last night and you couldn't get your breath so he rang for an ambulance."

"I wondered what he'd tell you."

"Tell me? What do you mean?"

Merlin sighed. "Do you know how long I was in the hospital for before you picked me up?"

"No."

"Thirty minutes. Gwaine dropped me off and said that I had to wait for you to pick me up."

"So you wasn't struggling for breath and rushed in to hospital?"

"No." Merlin said, looking at the floor feeling guilty.

"I don't get it."

Merlin explained Gwaine's plan to Arthur who went quiet after Merlin told him. "You did all of this because you wanted sex?"

"Well yeah. I'm sorry. You're not mad at me are you?" he said, finally looking up at Arthur and into his eyes. Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug. "Of course not. If I wasn't so stupid in the first place, you wouldn't have done what you did."

Arthur let one of his hands slide down Merlin's bare back and rest firmly on his arse. He gently kissed Merlin before looking at him. "Lets have a shower."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Lancelot walked into the meeting room full of directors of the board with Uther sat at the head of the table. "I thought it was you and Arthur giving the presentation."<p>

"It was Uther. But You will just be having me today."

"Why? Where's my son?"

"He is at home. He got a bad bout of the cold." Lancelot explained with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>

_What do you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
